


bestfriend

by caffeinejunkiesss



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeinejunkiesss/pseuds/caffeinejunkiesss





	bestfriend

chaeyoung and jungkook are bestfriends since childhood.

born in the same year but only months apart, makes them always go to the same school and having the same circle of friends.

many people would always call them as a twin, because wherever chaeyoung goes, jungkook will be there too.

their house is only across from each other; that’s why whenever chaeyoung gets bored or simply couldn’t sleep at night, she’d call jungkook and not even five minutes later he’d be there already. it's either he’s by himself or bring his guitar along with him. being blessed with the same gift which is having a beautiful voice and their ability to play some musical instrument, makes them like to sing and have a duet with each other.

there's this time when it was their school’s anniversary and it had a solo/group singing competition, their friends immediately told them to have an acoustic duet. their friends even gave them a duo name; rosékook. after practicing almost every night in chaeyoung’s house, or more specifically her room, their hardwork was paid when the judges announced them as the winner.

something unique in their friendship is eventhough their parents already know that they’re bestfriend and always welcome in each’s house, jungkook always prefer to climb his way to chaeyoung’s room then knocked on her window asking her to open it. chaeyoung once asked him about this and he answered simply.

“i want to be different than others and makes me the only one who can do it.”

but like many people said that _when there’s a girl and a guy being bestfriend, they can never stay as platonic bestfriend_ , it bothers them so much or maybe it just jungkook who’s been thinking a lot about this.

he knew as time goes by his feeling for chaeyoung is starting to grow to more than just bestfriend. he started falling for her.

the first time he felt that way towards chaeyoung is when she came to his house unannounced, suddenly hugged him really tight with a joyful scream from her mouth, before then told him that taehyung—the guy she had crush on—finally confessed to her and asked her for a date. that time he could feel his heart crushed into million pieces and for the first time in his life, he fake a smile in front of her.

after that day, jungkook started to distance himself from chaeyoung. he was making that decision after thinking for a very long time, because _let’s face it_ , chaeyoung now has a boyfriend and he knew that taehyung may felt a little uncomfortable if jungkook still around her almost 24/7. fortunately, or maybe unfortunate too, chaeyoung didn’t realize it. jungkook guessed that it might be because taehyung makes her happy.

from almost everynight they hung out in chaeyoung’s room—either it’s only they laying on her bed and telling each other stories or singing some random song—to only once or twice per month. from always accompany each other wherever they go have fun or just being eat partner, to almost never do it again.

some of their friends acknowledge of his feelings towards her. that's why whenever they saw chaeyoung with taehyung doing pda or simply together, they always shot him a worried look and a bitter smile.

but jungkook is a strong guy. he always told them that he’s okay and that he’s happy for her. just like a saying, _if you love her enough, let her be happy even if it’s not_ _with_ _you_.

yeah, jungkook is happy as long as chaeyoung is happy

even though he’s not her happiness.


End file.
